Run Boy Run
by Vanillapie80
Summary: Jim spents a day with Peter and takes him to trollmarket, but not before he gets a calling.


It's not rare for Jim to have nightmares; it's just now they're more apparent than it was after the Eternal Night, and today he wasn't so lucky. Jim woke up with a rush of adrenaline, his hands visibly shaking; the half-troll tried his best to relax, taking deep breaths while listening to the calm music that was on the radio, it always helped clear the silence from his room. Jim wasn't too quick to get out of bed, since it was a Saturday; which was one of the most calm days of the week in trollmarket.

As he walked downstairs, Jim quickly realized that Blinky wasn't home since he couldn't hear the troll pacing around the room or him mumbling the words of a page in a book. So that meant he had to take care of the library until Nomura came in the afternoon.

Ever since his adoptive father became the elder to trollmarket, he couldn't spend as much time in his library as before; then Nomura was kind enough to volunteer to take care of the place, but only in the afternoon. Which meant that Jim was mostly alone in the morning; as he ate some silverware and wood, the young troll changed his clothes to a black, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with some slightly baggy jeans.

He quietly grabbed a few of Blinky's books and tried his best to read them without his amulet. Blinky and Nomura were teaching him how to speak and read troll; he was mediocre at it sure, but the boy was trying.

"**Deya then closes the bridge with the omelette's**\- ugh no, that's not right, um, Deya then closes the bridge with the, uhhhh, **amulet's magic; making sure that all the Gumm-Gumms were blocked- damn it, making sure that all the Gumm-Gumms were locked away forever**." Jim sighed in frustration and started pulling one of his horns, the silence wasn't helping either; it felt like it would take forever for the afternoon to come.

When it was 12:20, Nomura came to the library and looked at the half-troll with a small smile. "Good morning Little Gynt." She greeted.

"Good morning Nomura." Jim muttered.

"How's your studies going?" The changeling asked, added some new books to the shelves.

"Difficult." He answered.

"Well then, let's start with the sentence we've been practicing, since it's a really important sentence." Nomura sat down next to Jim and turned around to face him.

"**Hello, who are you**?"

"**My name is Jim, sun of-** I did it again."

"It is alright Little Gynt, you're still learning." She said.

"Claire was able to learn how to speak troll, and she got tutored from NotEnrique...NotEnrique Nomura." Jim rubbed his temple and leaned back from his chair.

"Your learning at your own pace, be patient."

After about two hours of the changeling teaching Jim of trollish speak, she went back to taking care of the books. He soon got lost in his own thoughts, he gently started tapping his finger on the table; wondering how everyone was doing back in Arcadia. It was the weekend so it meant that Toby and Claire were going to help his mom with the familiars, so he didn't want to bother them.

"I'm going for a walk Nomura." Jim said, getting up from his chair.

"Very well Little Gynt."

As he walked around the markets, the trollhunter was looking at the various photos on his phone that were of his friend. When Jim saw a photo of his ex-girlfriend, he bit his lip.

They both broke up about two months ago, the reasoning for their break up wasn't too bad, it was just that their relationship wasn't really going anywhere, the two were still friends but Jim couldn't help but feel guilty that he might've hurt Claire in a way. But the half-troll pushed those thoughts away, he was going to give his relationship with Peter a chance, he was going to give Peter chance.

The only people who knew about the relationship was Blinky, Nomura, and Aaarrrgghh; no one from Arcadia knew yet. Jim wanted to wait for a while to see how it will go, but he was also scared of what his mother would think; and Jim knew that his mom would always be supportive of him but he was still afraid. The trollhunter stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and saw the heartstone that was in the center of trollmarket.

The warm energy flowed all over the town, it made the young half-troll feel a little more at home. As he looked down Jim smiled when he caught sight of Blinky and Aaarrrgghh together, Aaarrrgghh always visit his father for two weeks a month.

Last night Peter and he did their movie night, the movie his new partner chose was called Silence of the lambs. Throughout the film; Peter asked Jim a lot of questions, like how he became a trollhunter and all, and when Jim answered his question, Peter made follow up questions until he started rambling to himself.

Still, it was better for his boyfriend to be curious rather than to be frightened. The trollhunter checked the time and saw it was 1:30; The young hero had asked him if he would like to do some hero stuff together and Jim agreed because he needed to use to the new routine. Back then it really didn't matter to him about his identity as the trollhunter since Arcadia was such a small town, but now he was in New Jersey and needed to keep his identity a secret to protect his family.

He walked up the stairs to the entrance and saw how the crystals lit up, but the color was different, instead of blue, it was tangerine. "For The Doom ofGunmar, Eclipse is Mine to Command." Jim said as his armor was summoned; when the trolls were preparing to leave, one of them gave him the box that had the magical stones for his amulet, so the trollhunter decided to find the stone that could make him walk in daylight. It didn't work at first, but overtime he was able to control its power.

Whenever the the half-trol went outside during the day, he had to use the glamour mask so he wouldn't look so suspicious, but it was uncomfortable to wear. When Jim made to New York (standing on top of a building mind you), he quickly took off the mask with a sigh of relief. Jim looked down at the city with such curiosity, listening for any sign of trouble; from behind him the trollhunter heard a few swooshes that only grew louder until there was a small thump.

Jim was quick to turn around, his hand already touching the handle of his sword, and saw the hero in front of him, Spiderman. "Hey, it's okay, it's just me." Peter reassured, his hands up in defence.

"Sorry, I can get a bit, um, jumpy sometimes." Jim muttered while he started to fidget with his hands.

"Aren't we all."

The half-troll chuckled at the notion.

"Again I'm very thankful that you wanted to do this with me." Peter said as he started to jump from another building, in which Jim followed.

"Well I thought it would nice to spend some more time with you." The trollhunter watched as the hero swung around the buildings. "Are we going somewhere or…"

"Oh right, um, my spider senses are telling me that something's up from the west."

"Spider senses?"

"Yeah, my senses heightened that it allows me to feel any danger." He explained with shug.

"Huh, okay then." Jim mumbled.

As they hopped or swung around New York, the two managed to reach their destination; which was a group of masked people stealing some vehicles with a couple of hostages on the side. The trollhunter took a quick glance at Peter before summoning his helmet, with the sword of Daylight at his hand; they both landed on the ground and surprised everyone, for better or for worse.

"What the hell?" One of the masked men whispered to a companion of theirs. "The Black Knight and Spiderman, together?"

"Trollhunter, actually!" His boyfriend shouted, making Jim blush underneath his helmet. "He likes to be called the Trollhunter, so I'd really appreciate it if you-"

"Aren't you quite the chatterbox? I think it's my turn to talk; leave now or else we'll blow the brains of our hostages." The leader said, gesturing his lackeys to point a gun on a what looks to be a business lady, who was shaking uncontrollably out of fear.

Jim took his glaives out threw them at criminals; mentally targeting any opponents with a gun who were close to the bystanders. Peter swung around and tried tying the masked people with his web as they started driving away with the stolen vehicles.

"Their getting away!" He told Jim. "Come on, let's go!" The hero and the trollhunter began following the cars; soon they were separated into two groups, Jim ran to the left while Peter went the right. He managed to grab the back bumper and launched himself to the roof of the car. Peter felt like his heart stop when he heard bullets being shot at the troll hunter's direction, but he had to focus on the cars he was chasing.

The spider-like-hero landed on one of the cars, and just like Jim, one of the criminals in the car started shooting from the roof. Peter dodged the bullets easily and decided to go to the front of the car, he quickly opened the hood and shot a taser web at the entrance, in which it suddenly blew up. He jumped out of the car just before it would crash into a lamp post. Peter knew that he needed to stop the stolen cars in a group and not individually; so he went ahead of all the cars and started shooting sticky web from across the building while tried to block any other path the criminals might take.

Meanwhile Jim grabbed the edge of the roof, making a slight dent, moved down to the side and popped the back tire with his sword. The trollhunter climbed up once more and hopped from one car to another until he was sitting at another stolen car. Jim heard the police sirens that were ten blocks away; he then slides his sword on his back, took out both of his glaives and aim at the car's tires behind him. One by one, each stolen car drifts to the side and crashes; Jim smiles in relief as he saw the police blocking the streets. Suddenly the car took a sharp turn and went to an ally, the half-troll almost fell off but he clawed his way to stay put.

The loud noise of the scraping metal made the young troll cringe, it was the most eargrading sound he has ever heard. Jim was quick to jump and smash the front of the car, which caused to stop. He could feel the bullets hitting the back of his helmet, so the troll hunter turned around, grabbed whoever was in the car and starting taking them to the police.

"Need any help?!" Jim chuckled and saw Peter land in front of him.

"Sure, I don't have the energy to carry four people right now."

"Maybe now is the time I can impress you with my super awesome web shooting skill." The young hero said dramatically, and his boyfriend just started giggling.

"Oh god, get a room!" One of the criminals said. "I'd rather go to the police than deal with this cheesy flirting."

"Hey, don't be rude like that; they're in love." Another criminal remarked.

"Well to be fair, these are the people who caught us and-"

Jim then just dropped the four criminals before their conversation went any further. Peter bend down and started shooting webs their hands. "Is the moment ruined?" He asked sympathetically.

"Sadly yes."

The two took the criminals to the police, who thanking the both of them. "I'm surprised, it's not everyday you see a team up like this; Spiderman and The Black Knight? Just wow."

"His name his trollhunter, not The Black Knight." Peter clarified, which made Jim scream internally.

"Oh really? sorry about that." The officer apologized.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes, right Trollhunter?" The hero teased, and at this point Jim was just a flustered mess; his hands were trying to cover his face out of embarrassment even though he was still wearing his helmet.

Peter sighed in relief as started to take off his suit while Jim stood next to him awkwardly while watching the sun go down.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah it was, though it's sad that some of the cars got damaged during the chase; the models were a real classic."

"I never considered you to be an expert at cars." Peter shoved his costume in his backpack and walked towards his boyfriend.

"I'm more into Vespas but I do occasionally look into cars."

The trollhunter felt his heart flutter at the sight of lover; he was so much smaller than him, so much more fragile, so… human, and yet Peter still looked at Jim like he was still was.

"Man I am beat, same time tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"A-actually I, uhhh…" The young half-troll quickly panicked, what was he supposed to say? "I… I kinda want you to spend the weekend with me, of course i-if your okay with t-that."

"To trollmarket?" His boyfriend asked.

Jim nodded.

"I would love to, let me just ask my aunt for permission."

"O-okay." As Peter went to call his aunt May, Jim was practically wheezing in surprise that he said yes.

"Alright, she said I can go with you but on one condition." He explained.

"And what's that?"

"My Aunt May wants to meet you, she's kinda protective over me." Peter added.

"I don't have my glamour mask with me; don't you think she might be a little surprise that your boyfriend is not exactly in the species?" Jim asked.

"Well I haven't exactly found the right time to tell my aunt about you." Peter said with guilt.

"That's fine, I haven't told my mom either." Jim reassured.

"So what cover up are we going to tell Aunt May?"

"Not sure, usually I think about that in the last minute." The trollhunter admitted in embarrassment.

"I'm sure we can think of something on the way there." Peter remarked. "I can web-swing with you to my apartment." He added, his hands motioning as finger guns.

"Um I don't think that a good idea."

"Don't worry, from where we're at it's not that far." His boyfriend said.

"Oh I'm not worried on how far your apartment is, it's more that I don't think you can carry since I might be… heavy for you to carry." Jim hated saying it, but when your skin is somewhat made of stone, sometimes he had to bring it up.

He saw how Peter huff and tapped his foot repeatedly, then the hero tried to carry Jim in a bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?!" The trollhunter exclaimed as he started blushing.

"I have super strength, so you have nothing to worry about." Peter said with a determined smile.

"You don't have to do that, it still might be too much for you."

"I know, but I want to do it either way." He ran and jumped out of the roof, Jim yelped in surprise and closed his eyes shut. Peter then shot his web shooter onto one of the buildings and swung across the street. The trollhunter felt the rush of adrenaline flowing threw his body, soon enough Jim managed to get used to the feeling.

"Okay, here we are." Peter said as he landed on the roof. "See? Easy."

"Show off." Jim muttered with a small smile.

"Jokes on you, I take that as a compliment." Peter remarked.

The two went inside and walked down the flight of stairs until they were standing in the front door. Peter opened the backpack and took out his keys. "Aunt May I'm home!"

As Jim sheepishly went inside he looked around the house; it looked pretty good for an apartment, he saw from the counter various photographs of a young Peter and a brown haired woman, presumably being Aunt May.

"Hey Peter, for I minute there I was wondering when you were going to show me your new friend…." The woman trail off at the sight of the young half-troll.

"Aunt May, this is Jim, he is uhhh."

"Cosplayer, I'm a cosplayer; just came from convention." He explained.

Jim could tell that she skeptical, like most parents were with him, but her expression softened a bit. "You sound like someone Peter would be friends with." She said.

"Of course he would Aunt May; but now that I held my part of the bargain, I am going to get my stuff, okay?" Peter asked with puppy dog eyes.

The woman chuckled and ruffled her niece's hair. "Okay."

Where he rushed to his room, Jim wasn't sure if he should follow Peter or stay with Aunt May.

"So do your parents know that your bringing a guest to their house?" She asked.

"Yes." Jim lied.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, but I'm turning seventeen soon."

"Are you single?"

Jim couldn't that, he physically couldn't answer that since he just kept stuttering and laughing nervously.

Aunt May smiled at him and sat on one of the chairs. "If there's one thing about Peter I know, it's that he's terrible at keeping secrets. The way looks at you, I've seen it once before, a look that says I can't live in a world without you. I can see that you're a good kid, so I'm not going to stop whatever you two are doing, I only ask that you make him happy."

Before the trollhunter could respond, Peter came back.

"All set kiddo?"

"Yep." He answered before hugging his aunt.

"See you Monday." Aunt May said, then whispering "Promise me you won't get hurt."

"I won't." Peter reassured.

Jim decided not to mention his little talk with his aunt as the two teens left the apartment and went to an alleyway.

"So how do we get to New Jersey, I don't suppose you have your vespa magically in your pocket."

"No but I do have shortcut that might be close from here." Jim walked towards a manhole that was in the middle of the ally and started moving it.

"Your shortcut is in the sewers?" His boyfriend asked.

"Well there has to be a way we troll can go to places without anybody noticing." The trollhunter explained.

"Makes sense I guess." The hero commented.

As they went to the sewers, Jim glanced at the walls for marks he made earlier to avoid getting lost. Soon enough the trollhunter found a gyre station; Peter looked at the contraption in awe.

"Woah cool, this is giving some serious steampunk vibes." He remarked.

"This is how trolls get around one location to another, the gyre."

"And how fast is it?" Peter questioned with an excited smile.

"Pretty fast." Jim admitted, which only made Peter's smile grow wider.

"So you know how to ride one of these things?"

"Sort of, we just finished building these stations over a month ago, all I know is how to get from here to trollmarket." Jim explained, leaving out the part where he didn't know how to get to Arcadia yet.

As Peter happily took a seat, the trollhunter was at the controls; pulling and pushing various levers. Suddenly He was pulled back as the gyre began to drive. None of them could move from the shear velocity the machine was going at. When they reached their destination, the two were pushed forward by force.

"Oh wow…. That felt like going a rollercoaster at 90 miles per hour at consist of loops." Peter said while feeling absolutely dizzy.

"That's one way to put it." Jim added, almost at the verge of throwing up.

The half-troll helped guided his boyfriend to the steps until their nausea went away. As soon as they truly step foot in trollmarket; Peter gasped at the sight and his eyes it up.

"It's beautiful!" He shouted.

"I know, I live here." Jim remarked.

"Screw that, I want to live here!" Peter suddenly ran down the steps and started looking at the shops, in which the trollhunter quickly followed.

He saw the trolls giving them confused looks, thankfully they're use to humans coming here now. Jim heard Peter rambling and asking question so fast you could've sworn he was the Flash. But then he spotted Merlin and Bilnky from a distance and his heart stopped, Jim grabbed Peter from his waist and looked around to see where to hide him; that's when he got the great idea to hide his boyfriend in one of the barrels.

"Wait, Jim, what are you doi-" Peter was cut off as Jim put the lid on the barrel.

"Sorry Peter, but I'm going to have to hide you for awhile."

"Trollhunter?" Jim jumped at the sound of the wizard but placed his arm on the lid as the young hero wanted to come out.

"Hey Merlin, how's it going?" He greeted with a nervous smile.

"Well I couldn't find you earlier but I must inform you that various trolls have been telling Blinkous that there has been sightings of a Nyalagroth in the caves." Merlin stated.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it as soon as I can." Jim reassured, but Peter kept pushing the lid to get out and with his spider strength it was difficult to hold down.

The wizard raised an eyebrow and looked at the barrel in suspicion. "Trollhunter, what's inside there?"

"Oh just a couple of gnomes, nothing to worry about." He replied, the old wizard rolled his eyes and left.

Peter then popped out of the barrel (startling Blinky) and looked at his boyfriend in confusion. "What did you do that for?!"

"I'm so sorry, but didn't want Merlin to see you, he really doesn't like it when I break the rules." He said apologetically.

"It's fine, just next time explain your reasoning and shove me in a barrel that doesn't have any fish in it." Peter remarked as he took off the fish that was in his head.

"Sorry." The half-troll mumbled as he was nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Jim, who's this human?" Blinky asked as he approached to get a good look at the young hero.

"Well Blinky this is Peter, my boyfriend."

"Ah so your my son's new mate-"

"Ahahhahahah we don't have to go there Blinky." The trollhunter quickly explained as he started blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh! You're Jim's dad, neato." Peter said with greeting smile.

"Indeed I am, the elder to trollmarket and it's historian." The troll happily bragged.

"Does that mean Jim will become an elder when you die or the elder is chosen democratically?" The young hero asked, as he was trying to get the overall feel of a troll's lifestyle.

Meanwhile Jim looked his dad with a pleading look, since he wasn't sure that was how it works when choosing an elder. Blinky responded by laughing then patting his son by the back. "I see that you chose your mate well son, I can't wait to tell Aaarrrgghh." At this point, Jim was just a flustered mess (again); and Peter was enjoying it.

"I'm your mate huh?" He teased as they both watched Blinky leave, in which the half-troll sighed in defeat.

"Trolls don't really have any qualms with genders so we use the word 'mate' as a romantic term."

"Interesting; too bad your dad didn't answer my question."

"I don't think he knows either, Vendel was the first elder in trollmarket." Jim explained before realizing who exactly was talking about.

"So...I he...retire?" It was obvious that Peter was being careful with his words, and the trollhunter appreciated it.

"He was killed." He replied, but left out a thought in his mind, "It was my fault."

Jim felt Peter touch his shoulder before he said, "I'm sorry, I know how it feels to lose someone."

"Vendel wasn't someone who liked me very much, still…" Jim should've said more, but his guilt was building up so high that it might've put the Empire State to shame, so he decided to change the subject and forced smile on his face. "Do you want to go with me and try to kill a giant worm?"

Peter smile excitingly nodded "Hell yeah."

The two walked through a dark cave; although Jim could see in the dark, Peter couldn't so they had a flashlight on.

"I've never been to a cave like this, it's like a geologist's paradise." Jim liked hearing Peter ramble on how many cave icicles were inside (which were speleothems droops apparently), it made him feel less alone than before on his previous callings. "Wait Jim, my spider senses are kicking in."

After a moment of silence and sneaking around, the trollhunter started to hear the faint sound of large movement. When both of them slowly took a peek to see what it is, they were met with a gigantic blue worm that had weird tentacles in their mouth including a shell-like skin.

"I'm going to take a gamble and assume that this is a Nyalagroth." Peter whispered.

"Yeah, and they're real hard to kill."Jim remarked.

"But not impossible, if we can find a sharp object large enough then use it to penetrate the large worm's skin, you're all set to kill it."

It's possible that Peter might've said that a bit to loud or the Nyalagroth somehow knew they were because after hearing an ear piercing screech, the trollhunter was suddenly shove across the cave by the large worm.

"Jim!"

The Nyalagroth didn't pay attention to the young hero, all it did was loom in front of the half-troll before diving. Jim quickly pushed the Nyalagroth's mouth back, it's sharp teeth piercing his palm.

Peter watched in shock, his webs wouldn't be able to do much; but he wouldn't stand there helplessly, not anymore. Peter grabbed the largest and sharpest speleothems droop he could find and broke it apart from the ground. With all his spider-strength and hate now with the giant worm, Peter sprinted towards the Nyalagroth and whacked it with full force away from Jim.

The trollhunter surprised to see the protectiveness in his boyfriend's eyes, like he would fight the whole world just to protect him.

"Focus, dammit." He thought, shaking his head.

"Are you alright? You didn't have your helmet on and there might be the possibility that you got a concussion."

"I'm alive, and my mom is a doctor so I would know if I got a concussion."

Not long after, the Nyalagroth slithered its way back up and started pursuing the two boys. Jim summoned his sword, wincing in pain has his bleeding hands touched the handle, but not dropping it.

The trollhunter pushed Peter aside as the large giant worm slammed itself against the wall. "Try breaking it's skin with that cave icicle-"

"Speleothems droop." Peter corrected.

"Right, do that while I distract it."

His boyfriend smiled at Jim and did a thumbs up. "Will do."

It was pretty easy to get the Nyalagroth's attention all things considering, the only hard part was making sure that it didn't notice Peter swinging around to find a weak spot, especially when he tries to strike and fails. Everytime Jim manages to make the Nyalagroth hit the cave's walls, cracks were slowly starting to form. If this continued, the ceiling was going to collapse soon.

"I got it!" Peter shouted, as the worm and screaming so loud and was moving like crazy.

The half-troll then jumped and was starting to climb at where Peter was holding his speleothems droop for dear life. Jim raised his sword up high before slashing it across the Nyalagroth's raw skin. As Daylight shined through the creature, Peter shot his web from a safe distance, grabbed Jim and swung just before the large worm exploded into dust (In which they were both covered in).

"That was so cool! I've never seen anything like it!" The young hero exclaimed happily as the dust settled.

"That's magic for you." Jim commented, grabbing his boyfriend's hand as they got up.

Then the trollhunter heard cracks coming from the walls, it seemed like Peter could sense too. "Jim-"

"I know, run." The two started running out of the cave, but they were too far.

The half-troll made a desperate attempt and tried to shove the young hero close to exit, that seemed to do the trick but not for Jim. It was dark for a while, all the trollhunter could hear was a ringing noise.

"Peter…" He mumbled.

Jim opened his eyes and only saw rocks and darkness, he smelted blood close by, most likely it was coming from him, and somewhere at a short distance.

"Peter." Jim tried standing up but felt sharp painful tug from his right arm, when he looked to the side the trollhunter saw that his arm was caught under large rubble.

From a distance, the half-troll started to hear someone calling his name close to the entrance. "Jim?"

"Peter!"

Then there was light as the young hero pushed the rock out of the cave in, trying to make it large enough for two people to get in and out.

"Oh thank god you're alive, you scared to death!" Peter cried as he wiped his tears from his face.

"I'm glad you are too." Jim said. "But I think I need some help."

"Of course you do, can't expect someone to survive a cave in without a scratch."

When his boyfriend manage to get inside, he turned on the flashlight and started limping his way towards the trollhunter.

"You're hurt."

"It's not as bad as yours." Peter remarked.

"Still.."

He placed the flashlight down and started to take the rubble off of Jim. "I can still feel my arm, so that has to be good, right?"

"Right…. Jim, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Why did you pushed me out of the way? It might sound stupid but I'd rather be in the rubble with you than watch you suffer."

"Peter, what I do can be… depressing; sometimes it's fun but other times I wonder why I even bother doing this. If I have the opportunity to save one person, even if it kills me, I'd do it."

"But there will be a moment where you aren't always going to save everyone, and it'll hurt but at least there will be someone there to be with you." Peter explained.

"Like you?" The half-troll added.

"I guess." The young hero said.

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon, don't think I wouldn't consider you important to me."

"Well I didn't think to consider that." He admitted, slightly blushing. "Just promise me to warn me about your 'surprises' okay?"

The troll hunter kissed Peter in the forehead while he removed the last piece of rubble from his arm. "I promise."

It was difficult getting back to trollmarket; it was very apparent that Jim's arm was indeed very broken while the young hero had a twisted ankle. So the plan was that Peter would have a piggyback ride with Jim as they tried to find Blinky. Not surprisingly, the old troll scolded the young couple, but mostly Jim. His mentor then took them to the heartstone to fix their injuries before demanding them to rest at their house for the rest of the weekend (which was fine for the both of them).

The trollhunter wasn't surprised that Peter started gushing over the old troll books in the library.

"Oooohh, you have nice bedroom." He commented.

"Its not much, but it has a bed and books so I'm fine with what I have."

His boyfriend yawned tiredly and sat on the bed. "Well, we had a long day; so how about we relax by having a long nap."

Jim hummed curiously. "Tempting, will you be there?"

"Get over here!" The young hero exclaimed.

The half-troll laid down on the bed and carefully wrapped his arm around Peter's waist, in which he started giggling. "I didn't know you're ticklish."

"Oh shut up."

Jim was scared that he might have a nightmare in front of Peter, but he wondered if that really mattered at this point. His boyfriend was probably the only person who would understand what he's been through.

"Peter, you okay with this?" Jim asked.

"Of I am, otherwise I wouldn't be here." He answered, turning around to look at the half-troll.

"Are you okay with me?"

The young hero move his body closer to the trollhunter and gave a soft smile to to him. "If there comes a time where I think that all of 'this' is too much too much for me, I'll tell you. Sure it may seem like a handful, but it's a good thing that I have two hands."

''You're so corny, you know that." Jim commented.

"It's one of my many talents, Goodnight." Peter kissed his boyfriend by the lips before going back to bed.

It seemed like that night was Jim's lucky night.


End file.
